Cherry Blossoms
by sweetkazu
Summary: Kazuha hat es gerade nicht leicht: Ihre Eltern sind kaum zu Hause und sie fühlt sich sehr einsam. Eines Abends sitzt sie im Park unter einer Kirschblüte, als plötzlich Heiji vorbeikommt. Und da stellt sie ihm eine ungewöhnliche Frage...


Hallöchen:)

Ich bin neu hier auf Ich hoffe, dass ich mich schnell eingewöhne und ihr meine Geschichten lest Würde mich wirklich darüber freuen.

Ja, so viel gibt es jetzt eigentlich gar nicht mehr zu sagen lol Ich hoffe, euch gefällt diese Story hier. Sie handelt von Heiji und Kazuha ;)

Also, viiiiiel Spaß beim Lesen und lasst doch bitte auch ein paar Kommentare da, ja? )

Danke schon mal :P

Eure Kazuha 3

Es war ein warmer Tag im Mai. Angenehme Temperaturen brachten die Menschen dazu, einen Spaziergang zu machen oder draußen im Garten zu sitzen, ins Schwimmbad zu gehen oder einfach nur im Park auf einer Bank herum zu sitzen, um den vielen schönen Bäumen und Blumen beim Blühen zu zuschauen.

So auch ein Mädchen, siebzehn Jahre alt, mit einer rosa Schleife im Haar, passend zu der Farbe der Kirschblüte, unter der sie gerade saß…

Evening One: Her current life-situation

Es war Abend, ungefähr acht Uhr, und im Park wurde es allmählich still. Die Menschen gingen nach Hause.

Nur dieses Mädchen saß noch unter der Kirschblüte, gegen den Stamm gelehnt und die Beine von sich gestreckt.

Sie trug eine Jeansjacke über ihrem T-Shirt und eine lange Jeans und Turnschuhe.

Ein leichter Wind spielte mit ihren zusammengebundenen Haaren.

Kazuha seufzte.

Im Moment hatte sie es wirklich nicht leicht. Sie hatte viel in der Schule zu tun, saß jeden Tag Stunden über ihren Büchern und lernte; und als wenn das nicht schon genug Stress wäre, musste ihre Mutter nun auch noch beinahe jeden Tag nach Kyoto fahren, um ihrer Schwester, Kazuhas Tante (nebenbei auch Patentante) bei der Vorbereitung ihrer Hochzeit zu helfen.

Und von Kazuhas Vater wollen wir mal gar nicht reden. Der war mal wieder bis über beide Ohren in seine Arbeit vertieft.

Seit ein paar Abenden kam sie immer hierher und setzte sich unter diese Kirschblüte. Meist war sie abends ohnehin allein zu Hause, also war es sowieso egal, ob sie im Haus war oder sonst wo.

Wenn ihre Mutter mal, was in den letzten drei Wochen äußerst selten der Fall gewesen war, zu Hause war, kochte sie Kazuha immer ihre Lieblingsgerichte: gebratene Nudeln, Huhn Chop Suey, Frühlingsrollen…

Sie hatte nämlich ein schlechtes Gewissen, dass sie ihre Tochter so viel allein lassen musste – „aber du kennst ja deine Tante – das reinste Nervenbündel. Von einem Moment auf den anderen, wenn es ihr zu viel wird, würde sie am liebsten alles hinschmeißen und gar nicht mehr heiraten."  
Ja, ja, so kannte Kazuha ihre Tante. Obwohl sie früher, als Kazuha noch zur Grundschule ging, viel ruhiger und ausgelassener war.

Das Mädchen erinnerte sich zu gut daran, wie ihre Tante und ihre älteste Cousine, die damals gerade sechzehn geworden war (Kazuha hatte drei Cousinen; ihre Tante war bereits schon einmal verheiratet, hatte sich aber scheiden lassen, kurz nachdem sie ihr drittes Kind zur Welt gebracht hatte), ihr das so genannte Ball-Lied beibrachten, was alle Kinder in Kyoto sangen, um sich die Straßennamen besser merken zu können, wie sie sie in einen Kimono steckten und ihre Haare frisierten…

Und in wenigen Wochen würde diese damals durchaus ausgeglichene Person wieder verheiratet sein. Na ja. Vielleicht würde sie ja dann ein wenig zu ihrer alten Persönlichkeit zurück finden.

In letzter Zeit telefonierte Kazuha viel mit Rika, ihrer ältesten Cousine. Sie studierte inzwischen Kunst an der Universität Kyoto und war vor zwei Jahren, kurz nach ihrem zweiundzwanzigsten Geburtstag, mit ihrem Freund zusammengezogen, während Sora (fünfzehn Jahre), die mittlere Tochter ihrer Tante Rumiko, und die Kleinste, Mai (zehn Jahre), noch zu Hause lebten.

Kazuha sah auf ihre Armbanduhr. Viertel nach acht. Bald müsste sie nach Hause gehen, noch etwas essen und dann Englischvokabeln lernen.

Mal sehen, ob ihre Mutter morgen zu Hause wäre. Ihr Vater hätte auf jeden Fall offiziell frei, es sei denn, irgendein Fall käme dazwischen.

Sie streckte sich und schloss die Augen.

Apropos Fall. Zum Mittagessen war sie heute (wie jedes Mal, wenn ihre Mutter nicht da war) bei Heiji zu Hause gewesen, der ja nur ein paar Häuser weiter wohnte.

Shizuka hatte Nudeln gemacht, gebratene Nudeln mit Huhn, und es hatte richtig gut geschmeckt.

Heiji hatte es gut. Seine Mutter war immer zu Hause und war so ein lieber Mensch, dass sie sogar bereit war, jeden Tag für Kazuha mitzukochen.

Nicht, dass Kazuhas Mutter nicht auch eine tolle Frau gewesen wäre! Es nervte Kazuha nur einfach, dass sie nun so von ihrer Schwester eingespannt wurde, wo es sonst eigentlich immer ihre Mutter war, die sie zu Geburtstagen und Weihnachten einlud, und Rumiko meldete sich eigentlich kaum auf eigene Faust (auch das war früher anders gewesen).

Kazuha überlegte, was sie morgen noch zu erledigen hatte.

Sie müsste mal wieder ihr Zimmer aufräumen und die Terrasse fegen.

„Klasse", dachte sie bei dem Gedanken an die ganzen Blätter von dem Ginkgobaum, der in ihrem Garten stand.

Vielleicht könnte sie ja Heiji überreden, ihr zu helfen.

Bei dem Gedanken musste das Mädchen mit den grünen Augen lachen. Heiji, der Laub auflas? Komische Vorstellung!  
Beim Mittagessen hatte er mal wieder von einem Fall erzählt, an dem er grade dran war. Erpressung, Korruption, Bestechlichkeit. Das Kaliber eben.

Und nun ging es darum, Beweise zu finden.

Shizuka hatte ihn daran erinnert, ja für den nächsten Englischtest zu lernen, den sie morgen schreiben würden. Heiji hatte das nur mit einem Winken abgetan. Englisch war eine seiner leichtesten Übungen.

Kazuha gähnte. Einige Kirschblüten fielen ihr aus den Haaren.

„Na ja… ich sollte mal so langsam nach Hause gehen… Vielleicht sollte ich Mama anrufen und fragen, ob sie morgen zu Hause ist… dann kann ich Shizuka bescheid sagen, wo ich morgen esse…"

Es fiel ihr schwer, sich aufzurichten. Es war einfach zu schön hier. Und so ruhig…

So ruhig, dass sie auch die Schritte hörte, die sich näherten…

Evening One: An embarrassing question?

Kazuha sah auf. Da kam jemand. Um halb neun. Abends. Durch den Park. Na ja, Osaka war ja auch kein Kaff irgendwo in der Provinz, die Stadt bebte nachts wie tagsüber.

„Heiji?", fragte sie.

„Oh, Kazuha!", antwortete er sichtlich überrascht. „Was machst du 'n noch hier?"

„Ich sitz hier nur so", sagte sie. War ja schließlich auch die Wahrheit.

„Ganz allein?", wollte er wissen.

Kazuha sah ihn schräg an. „Nein, die fünf Verehrer verstecken sich alle hinter dem Baum, seit sie dich kommen hörten", gab sie zurück.

Heiji hob eine Augenbraue. „Sehr lustig."

„Doofe Frage, doofe Antwort", grinste Kazuha.

Heiji stand direkt vor ihr. Er sah zu ihr herunter, sagte allerdings keinen Ton.

„Setz dich doch", meinte seine Freundin.

Der Detektiv setzte sich so, dass er neben ihr saß und trotzdem am Baum lehnen konnte.

„Wo kommst du her?", fragte sie.

Dumme Frage.

„Ach, war unterwegs wegen dem Fall, von dem ich dir erzählt hatte… Das ist vielleicht 'n Chaos. Keine Zeugen, keine Hinweise, nichts und wieder nichts. Wir stehen quasi wieder am Anfang."

Kazuha nickte. „Blöd", sagte sie. Was sollte sich auch sonst dazu sagen?

„Ziemlich", seufzte Heiji. „Und morgen schreiben wir auch noch diesen dämlichen Englischtest…"

Das Mädchen grinste ihn süffisant an. „Ich dachte, Englisch wäre eine deiner ‚leichtesten Übungen'?", äffte sie ihn nach.

„Ist es auch", antwortete Heiji und streckte ihr die Zunge raus. „Ich hab nur einfach keinen Nerv dazu. Anstatt über irgendwelche Grammatikregeln und Vokabeln sollte man sich über andere Dinge den Kopf zerbrechen."

„Klar, wie du über irgendeinen Korruptionsfall, der nichts zu deiner Bildung beiträgt", dachte Kazuha im Stillen. Er war nun mal Detektiv. So dachte er eben über die Schule. Muss ja sein. Aber so richtig Spaß empfand er beim Lernen irgendwie nie.

Einige Kirschblüten wehten an ihnen vorbei. So langsam wurde es kühl. Gut, dass Kazuha sich eine Jacke übergezogen hatte.

Sie dachte nach. Er hatte in so vielen Dingen Ansichten, die sich so von ihren eigenen unterschieden.

Und von manchen Sachen wusste sie überhaupt nicht, was er darüber dachte.

Sie waren immerhin Kindheitsfreunde. Aber vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass sie inzwischen mehr für ihn empfand als Freundschaft, und ihm deswegen keine Fragen stellte, die seine Privatsphäre betrafen. Oder es war ihr einfach zuwider, wie ein Detektiv ihre Nase in anderer Leute Angelegenheiten zu stecken…

„Und, wie war dein Tag?"

Das braunhaarige Mädchen zuckte mit den Schultern. „Langweilig. Allein zu Hause rum sitzen ist nicht so toll, wie man sich das vorstellt.

Dabei fällt mir ein, ich wollte eigentlich Mama anrufen, ob sie morgen zu Hause ist… Dann weiß Shizuka, ob sie für mich mitkochen muss."

„Ach was, lass mal. Sie kocht sowieso immer viel zu viel für uns beide, das ist kein Problem", winkte Heiji ab.

„Wirklich?", fragte Kazuha nach. Sie wollte auf keinen Fall irgendwem zur Last fallen.

„Ja, wirklich, sonst würd ich's doch nicht sagen!"

Das stimmte.

Schweigen entstand.

Kazuha tippte mit der linken Hand nervös auf dem Gras herum, Heiji schien seine Fingernägel äußerst interessant zu finden.

Ohne drüber nachzudenken, ohne zu wissen, was sie hören wollte, welche Antwort sie wohl nicht enttäuschen würde, ohne es wirklich zu wollen, fragte sie: „Hey, sag mal… was ist für dich verliebt sein?"

Beiden Oberschülern schoss die Röte ins Gesicht.

„Du bist so dumm!", dachte Kazuha. „Warum stellst du ihm so eine Frage?! Was denkst du dir eigentlich dabei??!"

Heiji sah sie nicht an. Sie konnte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht definieren.

Gott, was musste er von ihr denken?

Um sich der Situation zu entziehen, stand Kazuha vom Boden auf.

„Ich geh mal nach Hause… Ist schon spät!"

Und da verschwand sie.


End file.
